One of the modern fashions is that of wearing pants having a waistband worn relatively low or on the hips, exposing the waistband of the underpants. While this look is considered to be trendy, it is unsuitable for certain situations or under certain dress codes, such as in offices, schools, and places of prayer. Additionally, many people would like to dress in accordance with such fashion, without exposing their undergarments.
The prior art describes various types of pants having adjustable or changeable appearances.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0246818 to Kim discloses pants having adjustable length by using a zipper to connect or disconnect parts of the pants from each other, such that when disconnected, respective parts of the pants are spaced apart vertically, but when zipped together the area between the respective parts is folded over such that the pants are shorter and attached. However, this reference does not relate to two waistbands which can hang one beneath the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,832,867 to Boyle discloses a garment with a concealed zipper system. The zipper system allows one to remove a mid-section of the legs of the pants and attach a lower portion of the leg to an upper portion, or one can attach the mid-section, by zipper, between the upper and lower parts. Thus, Boyle teaches extending or retracting the length of the pants, but does not relate to multiple waistbands, or to the fabric remaining attached to the garment also in the retracted arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,209 to St. Ange discloses pants which are and which include an entirely detachable inner seam which allows one to use a toilet without removing the pants. However, also this reference does not relate to the waistband of pants.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a garment which complies with the fashion of a drooped waistband exposing an upper waistband without exposing the wearer's undergarments, and which could be worn in the classic or standard manner when required to maintain decorum.